Le Sang d'une Epouse Malefoy
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Hermione Granger est un assassin d'élite envoyée par le Ministère de la Magie. Sa cible: Drago Malefoy, Mangemort. Cependant, le sang d'une épouse Malefoy, morte des siècles auparavant, va attirer son attention sur les véritables priorités de sa vie...OS, Dramione.


**Bonsoir, bonsoir.**

**Alors, je faisais du tri dans mes documents, et je suis tombé sur ceci. Je l'ai écrit il y a fort longtemps, puis va savoir pourquoi, je l'ai oublié. Cet OS a au moins deux ans- donc pas de critiques intempestives quand à la qualité, por favor. Enfin bref, c'est cadeau et ça ne me coûte rien de le publier, donc voilà.**

**BONNE ANNÉE!**

**Non je déconne, je vous ai déjà souhaité mes voeux. Alors je retire ça. Pas de bonne année. Mauvaise année, donc. Ouais, c'est ça, MAUVAISE ANNÉE! PASSEZ UNE ANNÉE DÉGUEULASSE! Et puis j'en ai marre, tiens. VOUS ETES VIRÉS BANDE D'INCAPABLES! QUAND J'EN AURAI FINI AVEC VOUS, VOUS IREZ FAIRE LA QUEUE A LA SOUPE POPULAIRE! Euh... hum, hum. Désolée. Je me suis un peu emportée...j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça à quelqu'un un jour. BEN QUOI? J'ai plus le droit de virer mes employés imaginaires en mode le Diable s'habille en prada? Non? NON? VOUS OSEZ ME CONTREDIRE?! QUAND J'EN AURAI FINI AVEC VOUS VOUS N'AUREZ MÊME PLUS UN CHAPEAU POUR FAIRE LA MANCHE!**

**Bref, j'arrête mes délires intempestifs, place à l'OS.**

**...**

Hermione prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie de son état et mentor de Harry Potter qui était présentement Chef du Bureau des Aurors. L'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix la dévisageait d'un air grave alors que la jeune femme, en apparence tranquille, ouvrit l'enveloppe, en retira le carton, lut les deux mots et hocha doucement la tête devant l'air soudain inquiet de son employeur. D'un geste elle fit flamber le carton et se leva.

-Je vais y aller tout de suite. Mes autres affaires peuvent attendre, dit-elle.

-Merci, Hermione, répliqua-t-il chaleureusement en lui serrant la main. Passe auprès de Harry, il te donnera le dossier.

-Alors, à bientôt.

-Oui. À bientôt.

Elle sortit, ferma doucement la porte, et s'adossa contre un mur un peu plus loin, se laissant enfin respirer et se défaire de l'angoisse qui l'avait saisie en lisant ces deux mots.

Drago Malefoy.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, et l'admission d'office du célèbre Trio d'Or au service des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, les missions étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Quatre mois que cela durait. Des Aurors récupéraient des informations sur les Mangemorts encore en liberté, et d'autres, dont Hermione faisait partie, allaient les attraper pour leur jugement ou tout simplement les tuer, pour éviter les procédures, les risques de blanchissement, et les séjours manqués à Azkaban qui grouillait de prisonniers depuis la chute du règne des Ténèbres. Hermione était appréciée au service pour sa rapidité et son efficacité. Bien qu'elle ait toujours le choix entre exécuter et emprisonner ses proies, elle avait bien noté le regard de Kingsley quand elle avait lu le carton. Il voulait voir Drago Malefoy mort, comme son père, assassiné par les soins de Harry Potter deux mois plus tôt.

Se reprenant avec un soupir, elle parvint à se diriger vers son bureau où Harry l'attendait déjà, un épais dossier jaune entre les mains. Il lui offrit un splendide sourire qu'elle lui rendit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Alors, tu pars quand ?

-Ce soir, je pense, dit-elle en lui ôtant le dossier des mains et en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Elle constata avec contentement que Harry lui avait amené des beignets et du café et ils chipotèrent dans le tas en bavardant. Elle demanda,

-Comment va Ron ?

Son ami grimaça malgré lui et haussa les épaules. Elle rit doucement. Bien que Ron fasse partie du même service qu'eux, depuis leur rupture après une aventure éclair quelques semaines plus tôt, elle le voyait peu. Non pas que Ron lui en veuille, au contraire : mais il pouvait passer ainsi du temps avec Lavande Brown, réchappée grande blessée de la guerre. Le roux passait des heures à son chevet à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Ginny veut que tu viennes manger un de ces jours, annonça Harry. En rentrant de ta mission ?

-Oui, bonne idée, acquiesça-t-elle lentement.

Après avoir tué Drago Malefoy, malgré qu'il soit son ennemi d'école, elle sentirait qu'elle aurait bien besoin de la compagnie de ses amis.

-C'est réglé, alors, dit Harry en se levant. Envoie-nous un hibou.

-Ne t'en fais pas, promis, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Prends soin de toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Moi, je reste ici toute la semaine pour faire de la paperasse, c'est donc plutôt à toi de faire attention.

-Qu'ai-je à craindre de lui, plaisanta Hermione en montrant le dossier d'un geste vague.

-Tu serais étonnée, ma belle. Lis, et tu verras.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Harry quitta les lieux en sifflotant.

Hermione se rassit derrière son bureau, achevant un beignet, et entreprit de lire le dossier D. Malefoy, Mangemort.

Sa lecture lui indiqua que le jeune homme se terrait au Manoir Malefoy depuis la fin de la guerre, protégé par un armada de sortilèges renforcés que la jeune femme n'aurait aucun mal à briser. Il était également annoté que Drago était « un dangereux Mangemort, manipulateur et assassin multiple » et que malgré ses apparences de jeune homme soumis au Lord, il était « l'un des plus ardents défenseurs de la cause de L.V. » S'ensuivaient des exemples de meurtre.

Voilà donc les éléments à charge pour lesquels le Survivant l'avait mise en garde, et la raison pour laquelle Kingsley préférait voir le jeune homme mort. Légalement, les Aurors n'avaient pas le droit de tuer leur proie. C'est pourquoi les meurtres passaient toujours pour une défense au milieu d'un quelconque combat entre Mangemort et Auror, et de toute manière, personne ne creusait plus profondément : au fond, c'était plus rassurant de savoir l'ennemi mort que vif.

Hermione rangea donc son bureau en avalant un sandwich, puis, serrant nerveusement sa baguette entre les doigts, transplana devant la demeure en apparence abandonnée des Malefoy. Lucius avait été tué par Harry, qui en avait été largement félicité, et Narcissa avait été arrêtée par le même Harry et croupissait à Azkaban en attente d'un procès qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

Soufflant doucement, Hermione s'avança devant le portail et entreprit méthodiquement de défaire les sortilèges qui gardaient la maisonnée avant de remonter à petits pas discrets l'allée, baguette à l'affût et sur ses gardes. L'endroit lui paraissait calme. Trop calme. Du genre, le calme avant la tempête...

Elle n'allait pas être déçue.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un Alohomora. Trop évident. Visiblement, soit Malefoy s'estimait trop fort en protections pour être démasqué par le Ministère. Ou alors il lui avait prévu un petit accueil. Elle frissonna à cette idée. Bien entendu, il se pourrait aussi qu'il ait discrètement pris la fuite en la voyant approcher...

Confuse, elle marcha doucement jusqu'au centre du hall, sa capuche rabattue sur ses traits. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la reconnaisse, s'il était là. Il la haïssait et risquerait de se montrer très violent...

Alors qu'elle prenait la décision de monter à l'étage, et fit un pas en avant pour ce faire, un rayon de lumière verte signant de toute évidence un Sortilège de la Mort lui frôla le dos. L'agresseur était particulièrement doué : si elle était restée une fraction de seconde de plus là où elle était, il la touchait en plein cœur. Elle fit un immense bond en avant et se tourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où avait été lancé le maléfice : une porte entrouverte, et un ricanement léger, ainsi que le pan d'une cape qui tournoyait avant de disparaître...

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le suivre. C'était Drago Malefoy et il était ici chez lui. Il connaissait assurément tous les recoins du Manoir par cœur et elle ne savait même pas ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte où il se tenait un instant avant. Néanmoins, il était tout de même sa mission et, occultant le sentiment d'effroi qui la tenaillait, elle se précipita dans ce qui semblait être les cuisines, immenses et...vides. De toute évidence, plus personne, ni elfe ni cuisinier, ne travaillait ici à présent. Elle examina les lieux d'un œil rapide et expert avant de sortir par une porte entrouverte à l'autre bout de la pièce, où apparemment son agresseur avait disparu avant elle.

Elle passa prudemment la porte et se maudit aussitôt, puisque celle-ci claqua avec force avant de se verrouiller. Sans doute une mesure de protection car, à n'en pas douter en examinant le petit couloir sombre et à la moquette émeraude vieillotte, elle se trouvait dans les parties privées du Manoir. S'entend, là où les Malefoy devaient stocker leurs produits de magie noire...

Il y avait quatre portes noires, deux tableaux représentant pour l'un un paysage de forêt et pour l'autre un vieillard endormi, sa barbe frissonnant à chaque ronflement. Avec appréhension, elle ouvrit une première porte. Ce n'était qu'un placard à balais vide. La seconde, en face, menait à une chambre visiblement abandonnée depuis plusieurs siècles sans doute si l'on se fiait aux toiles d'araignée et aux meubles anciens rongés aux mites. Les raisons de cet abandon n'étaient pas compliquées : du sang noir tachait encore le plancher et elle frissonna en ressortant. Une troisième porte donnait sur un grand cachot vide, dont les chaînes pendaient tristement du mur, malgré qu'elle sache qu'ils avaient sans doute servi durant la guerre. Et enfin, la dernière porte donnait sur un bureau gigantesque, qui devait avoir servi aux desseins secrets de Lucius, puisque seule une fine pellicule de poussière tapissait le sol et les objets. Une grande bibliothèque attenante fournissait une réserve incroyable en matière de magie noire. Mais le dernier des Malefoy n'était nulle part en vue.

Elle ressortit dans le couloir, perplexe. Dans les cuisines, il n'y avait que cette sortie et l'autre, et Malefoy n'était planqué nulle part. Un champ anti-transplanage gardait le Manoir et ses dépendances. Où était-il ?

Elle eut sa réponse sous la forme d'un Doloris rapide qui l'envoya valser au sol en criant de douleur et de surprise. Tremblante, elle se releva, et vit Malefoy sortir de derrière le tableau du vieil homme endormi, à présent d'ailleurs pleinement éveillé et la fixant d'un air mauvais. Sous sa capuche, elle vit le jeune blond rire à gorge déployée en la voyant par terre, apparemment incapable de se défendre. C'était mal connaître Hermione Granger qui, alors que Malefoy, une lueur sadique dans le regard, levait de nouveau sa baguette, sauta sur ses pieds et envoya un « Expelliarmus » retentissant à son ennemi qui para sans peine l'attaque, et qui ne riait plus du tout à présent.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix glaciale.

-Comme si j'allais te le dire, répliqua-t-elle toute aussi froide.

Il fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'il connaissait cette voix...mais à qui appartenait-elle ?

-Une femme, reprit-il amusé. Es-tu jolie au moins ? Que je puisse te baiser avant de te tuer...

-Cela ne risque pas, coupa-t-elle sans masquer sa haine. Je suis Auror, envoyée du Ministère pour t'arrêter, Drago Malefoy, et je...

-Ah, oui, dit-il dégoûté. Oui, je crois connaître les méthodes des Aurors en ce qui concerne les arrestations des Mangemorts...

Et d'un geste souple, il fendit l'air d'un « Stupéfix » informulé qu'elle para avec peine avant de lui renvoyer.

La bataille débuta dans le petit couloir et Hermione comprit vite pourquoi le Mangemort l'avait attirée ici. Le couloir était petit et ne permettait pas de fuir en cas de danger. Ce serait lui, ou elle. Les maléfices fusaient de toutes parts, éclatant les murs, fendant le sol de pierre, rebondissant contre le plafond. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son adversaire, qui présentait de grandes capacités au combat, sans se douter que secrètement, ledit adversaire pensait la même chose qu'elle, sans savoir qui elle était.

Soudain, elle recula, et avisant la porte éclatée près d'elle, se glissa hâtivement dans la chambre au plancher ensanglanté, prenant quelques secondes de répit en se cachant derrière l'armoire. L'éclat de rire amusé de Malefoy lui parvint alors qu'il entrait d'un pas tranquille, délaissant le couloir dévasté et la cherchant attentivement du regard.

-Alors, ma chère, veux-tu faire un petit tour du propriétaire avant de mourir ? Soit. Cette chambre appartenait à mon huit-fois-arrière grand-oncle, Serpentus Malefoy. C'était sa chambre de noces. Il avait épousé alors une fille Selwyn et il l'a poignardée durant la nuit, comme tu peux le constater. Depuis, la chambre est maudite, dit-on...

N'écoutant plus ses monstruosités, qui soit-dit en passant elle ne doutait pas d'être entièrement vraies, elle sortit de sa cachette d'un bond en s'égosillant,

-Expelliarmus !

-Protego ! Stupéfix!

-Protego ! Petrificus Totalus !

Il évita d'un pas sur le côté le maléfice, la troublant, et lança,

-Sectumsempra !

Le maléfice du Prince de Sang-mêlé l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Elle eut une expression paniquée que son ennemi ne put voir, et s'écroula non sans une certaine élégance, son sang venant imbiber le plancher, s'ajoutant à celui d'une épouse Malefoy. Elle hoqueta et sa vision devint floue. Elle lâcha la baguette magique qu'elle serrait jusqu'alors, impuissante, et son adversaire s'approcha, se délectant de la situation. Elle avait la tête tournée de l'autre côté et tremblait, le liquide de la vie s'écoulant de son corps. Il donna un coup de pied à sa baguette qui roula au loin et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui murmurant d'une voix douce, presque tendre,

-Et maintenant, pendant que tu meurs, je vais regarder le beau spectacle de ta chute, petite Auror. Mais avant je veux voir le visage de celle qui a eu la sottise d'affronter Drago Malefoy...

Elle ne répondit pas, étant déjà trop loin pour ça. Il eut un rictus carnassier et avança ses belles mains pâles pour ôter la capuche de la jeune femme. Il hoqueta de surprise en voyant les traits peinés, tendus, d'une Hermione blanchissant à l'approche de la mort.

-Granger, souffla-t-il.

Et elle se sentit partir.

.

Les yeux de Hermione papillonnèrent et elle distingua avec peine au-dessus d'elle un tissu vert émeraude strié d'argent. Elle parvint à froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle se trouvait, et les souvenirs l'envahirent peu à peu. Pourtant ils semblaient faussés. Il lui avait semblé se battre avec Malefoy, soit, il l'avait atteinte d'un Sectumsempra, très bien. Après cela, elle était confuse. Il lui avait semblé s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la mort, et que Drago découvrait son identité, murmurant son nom dans un souffle choqué et...désolé ? Oui, c'était le mot. À n'en pas douter. Alors où se trouvait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle dans un splendide lit à baldaquin, dans une chambre luxueuse et froide, un bandage autour de la poitrine ?

Elle eut vite sa réponse.

Drago Malefoy débarqua soudain dans la pièce, le front plissé dans une attitude angoissée. Angoisse qui sembla se défaire en la voyant éveillée, visage tourné vers lui dans une sorte d'expression perdue. Il eut un maigre sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le matelas près d'elle. Elle aurait voulu bouger, mais n'en avait pas la force. Au lieu de cela, elle le détailla, profitant de sa proximité.

Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir, ou même dans ses rêves choquants d'adolescente en pleine expression hormonale. Ses cheveux blonds, un peu plus longs, ses yeux gris charmeurs et charmants la regardant, ses lèvres si parfaitement dessinées en un appel à la luxure, sa peau diaphane, son corps magnifique étant toujours l'image même du plaisir charnel...un appel au désir.

Il la regardait et ne regrettait pas une seule seconde sa décision de la sauver, même si elle devait le tuer par la suite. Hermione. Un nom particulier pour une fille d'exception. L'interdit, l'unique à lui tenir tête, à le blesser. Il se rappela les nuits passées dans le dortoir de Poudlard entre les cuisses d'une autre, tentant en vain de ne pas superposer l'image de la Gryffondor par-dessus les traits de celles qu'il invitait à partager son lit avec lui. Elle était encore plus ravissante. Ses cheveux emmêlés, doux, lui donnant un air sauvage, encadrant un visage mignon aux expressions diverses. Ses yeux ambre et miel, une sucrerie qu'il aurait désiré tellement goûter. Ses lèvres fines et pulpeuses à la fois, carmin, qu'il imaginait se poser contre les siennes. Son corps, petit et bien fait, fait pour lui...

Ils se secouèrent la tête en même temps pour se sortir ces idées du cerveau et Hermione demanda doucement,

-Malefoy...

-Tu allais mourir, coupa-t-il brusquement. Quand j'ai su que c'était toi...

-Tu aurais laissé mourir n'importe qui d'autre, remarqua-t-elle. Pourquoi moi ? Tu me détestes.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir, Granger, dit-il fermement. Je n'ai pas à te donner mes motivations.

Il y eut un silence froid puis elle soupira.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-Six...sept heures.

-Il faut que j'envoie un hibou au Ministère pour leur parler de l'avancement de ma mission, ce sont les ordres, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

-De toute façon tu n'es pas en état de te lever. Reste ici. Je vais te chercher ton hibou.

Il revint un peu plus tard avec une chouette, du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume, ainsi qu'un verre de lait chaud.

-Bois.

-Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas m'empoisonner ?

Il roula des yeux.

-Si j'avais voulu te tuer, Granger...

-Oui, évidemment, marmonna-t-elle en obéissant, joues roses.

Content, il prit le verre et lui donna le parchemin. Elle écrivit un court message, signalant qu'elle s'en sortait bien. Évidemment, Drago ne se gêna pas pour lire la missive et ricaner.

-C'est cela, les choses qui se déroulent bien, pour toi ? Merlin, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que c'est quand tes missions se passent mal.

-Il pourrait y avoir pire, Malefoy. Je pourrais être morte, rappella-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le jeune homme laissa envoler le hibou par la fenêtre.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir sauvé. Même si je ne comprends pas et que je me dis que chez un Malefoy, rien n'est gratuit.

Il sourit d'un air angélique.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Granger.

-Imbécile, murmura-t-elle.

Il fit la sourde oreille mais son sourire s'élargit.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement. Je vais devoir retourner au Ministère.

Il la détailla pensivement.

-Que vas-tu dire à tes supérieurs ?

-Je ne te dirai rien, Malefoy, plaisanta-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

La voir le regarder avec une telle intensité assécha légèrement la gorge du jeune homme mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et rétorqua avec malice,

-Content que tu reconnaisses enfin ma toute-puissance, Granger.

Ils rirent doucement.

-Sérieusement, reprit-elle, je ne sais pas encore. Un truc du genre « il avait déjà fui en me voyant arriver ». Ils te lâcheront la grappe et à moi aussi.

-Merci.

-Chacun son tour, fit-elle espiègle. Au fait, où suis-je ?

-Dans ma chambre, répliqua-t-il en lui lançant une œillade faussement perverse.

Elle joua le jeu en battant des cils.

-Vraiment, Malefoy ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle qui, malgré elle, et sans qu'elle le sache, embrasa le jeune homme. J'espère que tu n'en as pas profité en me soignant au moins.

Il se pencha vers elle, ancrant leurs deux regards en une connexion insolite, et passa lentement ses doigts sur la joue de Hermione qui rosit sans détourner les yeux.

-Non, tu as raison, murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas ma priorité.

Troublée, Hermione répliqua en chuchotant.

-Et quelle était ta priorité ?

-Te sauver, dit-il d'une voix rauque sans quitter sa joue des doigts.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton, sa respiration s'accélérant malgré elle.

Il se pencha encore plus jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent, leurs lèvres se touchant presque. L'ambiance était électrique. Quand avait-ce cessé d'être un jeu ?

-Pour pouvoir mieux profiter de toi quand tu serais guérie, lâcha-t-il doucement.

-Et qu'en penses-tu maintenant que je vais mieux ?

-J'en pense...j'en pense que...

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il franchit le pas et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'attendait, anxieux, à ce que la jeune femme se dérobe avec un regard de dégoût, un cri de rage, mais la réaction de Hermione le stupéfia : elle passa instantanément les doigts sur sa nuque et le rapprocha d'elle, approfondissant le baiser. Instinctivement, il soupira et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser sa langue venir caresser sensuellement celle de la jeune femme. Elle s'agrippa à lui, et ils retombèrent tous deux sur le matelas, Drago prenant bien garde à ne pas écraser la jeune femme encore faible. Il fit passionnément courir ses doigts sur les hanches de sa maîtresse et seul le manque d'air les amena à s'écarter, haletants, pour se regarder dans les yeux, et chacun découvrit chez son partenaire la même faim que lui-même possédait.

-Tu es certain ? Ce n'est pas mal ce que l'on fait là ? murmura-t-elle en caressant la nuque de Drago.

Granger, j'ai envie de toi depuis qu'on est gosses et que j'ai découvert le mot « sexe ». Alors pour moi, il n'y a rien de mauvais ou de dégradant dans nos comportements, mais je comprendrais si tu estimes que tu es trop digne d'un Mangemort, se renfrogna-t-il.

-Nous sommes supposés nous entre-tuer, pas faire...pas...

Elle n'osait trouver le mot. Faire l'amour ? Pour elle, c'était bien cela, mais elle craignait que le jeune homme ne ressente pas les choses ainsi. En même temps, si elle disait « baiser » ou quelque chose du genre, non seulement cela ne lui correspondait pas mais en même temps, elle risquait de froisser l'orgueil de Drago.

-Pas supposés faire l'amour, compléta Drago pour elle avec un petit sourire, ayant bien compris ses pensées. Tu peux le dire, tu sais.

-On fait l'amour avec quelqu'un que l'on aime, Malefoy.

-Alors, murmura-t-il, laisse-moi te faire l'amour.

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et elle ne put que se laisser faire, trop choquée de l'aveu à peine caché de son amant. En même temps, son envie grandissante avait pris un coup de fouet supplémentaire grâce aux paroles du jeune homme et elle ne tarda pas, à nouveau, à lui rendre son baiser. Cette fois, ses mains descendirent sur le torse du blond et elle dessina délicatement de petites arabesques subtiles alors qu'il se remit à caresser sa taille, avant de la basculer sur lui. Elle s'éloigna pour le regarder, fasciné, et murmura encore :

-On ne devrait pas...

-Granger, coupa-t-il doucement mais fermement, si tu ne veux pas, va t'en de suite, parce que je ne te garantis pas de me reprendre si je t'embrasse encore une fois. Je comprendrais, mais sache toutefois que si tu ne pars pas dans les secondes à venir je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'en aller.

Haletante, elle le dévisagea, puis scella leurs destins en se penchant sur lui pour que leurs lèvres se joignent en une union brûlante. Il l'avait prévenue du danger : à elle d'assumer cela.

…

Hermione s'approcha de la chambre où tout avait commencé, ignorant les pas des Aurors qui fouillaient le Manoir derrière elle. Elle lança un bref sourire à Harry, qui discutait avec l'un de ses hommes dans le bureau de Lucius, tout près.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, contemplant le sang séché au sol, rictus sur les lèvres. Harry la rejoignit en silence, pensif.

-Tu sais, lança-t-il, je commence vraiment à croire que cet endroit est maudit. Regarde cette tâche, au sol...du sang, et pas récent, en plus.

Hermione se tut, le regardant avec des yeux désolés.

-Je n'en reviens pas, s'énerva soudainement Harry. Quand tu es revenue d'ici il y a six mois, en disant que Malefoy avait fui, je croyais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Alors lorsqu'un Cracmol qui passait par là a décrété avoir vu de la lumière venant du Manoir, hier soir...je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit parvenu à nous échapper à nouveau ! Pourtant, j'ai mis tous mes Aurors sur cette affaire...c'est comme s'il savait qu'on devait arriver, comme s'il avait été prévenu.

Les yeux de Hermione se fermèrent brusquement, et elle caressa dans sa poche un petit objet froid et rond.

-J'ai du mal à y croire, aussi, répondit-elle lentement. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. Drago...Malefoy...est intelligent.

Harry hocha la tête, lâchant un soupir las, et se tourna vers elle.

-Es-tu certaine de ta décision ?

-Oui, Harry. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie d'assassin d'élite...il faut que je m'éloigne.

-Tu déménages tout de même en Australie ! N'est-ce pas trop loin ?

Elle sourit, caressant toujours l'objet dans sa poche, ses yeux ne se décrochant pas de ceux de son ami, visiblement inquiet.

-Je t'aime, Harry, reconnut-elle. Comme j'aime Ron, et Ginny. Mais...c'est un nouveau départ.

-Je comprends.

Il y eut un silence.

-Tu ne reviendras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Harry. Ma décision est prise. Je ne reviendrai plus en Angleterre. Mon Portoloin part à midi.

Il posa une main tendre sur son épaule, la serra doucement avec un sourire triste, et s'éloigna.

Restée seule, Hermione regarda à nouveau la tâche de sang qui ornait le sol. Seul un œil averti aurait remarqué qu'elle se composait de deux couleurs, l'une ancienne, l'autre plus récente. Avec un sourire, Hermione retira l'objet rond de sa poche.

Une alliance.

Elle la glissa à son doigt, admirant l'éclat discret dans la lumière du jour, et glissa sa main dans sa poche, sortant de la vieille chambre en fermant la porte, se préparant à partir vers sa nouvelle vie. Pas une fois elle ne regarda en arrière, vers la pièce où tout avait commencé, six mois plus tôt, avec le sang d'une épouse Malefoy...

**...**

**TADAAAM!**

**Je veux tout savoir. Si votre rapport n'est pas dans les reviews et bouclée dans l'heure, je vous vire, bande d'incapables.**

**Bon, à part ça...**

**A très bientôt, chers lecteurs!**

**(s'éloigne dans la nuit, au galop, sur son cheval hyper-intelligent qui passe comme de par hasard au bon moment car il a fait l'ENA- Equidés Nuls barrez-vous Ailleurs-, sa cape fouettant l'air, et s'arrête un instant pour se cabrer devant la lune, car elle a le goût de la mise en scène, avant de signer un arbre d'un D éclatant de la pointe de son épée et de disparaître dans sa caverne cachée dans les montagnes, parce que sauver la veuve et l'orphelin c'est bien beau, mais ça paye que dalle et que son proprio l'a foutue dehors après cinq ans d'impayés).**

**DIL.**


End file.
